Hero of Hell
by SuzuAmeda
Summary: "You can become a Hero." Dreams can become reality. But reality is far from dreams. You can wake up from dreams but not from reality. And sometimes all it takes to shatter your sanity is to take away what is dear to you. But with a second reason, you are holding onto the last pieces of sanity. Onto the last pieces of your new dream. (Abandoned)
1. Chapter - Time goes by quick

**Here** are **the triggers listed for the story!: Rape, Fetishes, Drugs, Abuse, Blood, Character Death, Torture, Sexual Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Panic**

Also, the characters are above 20! 21 to be exact! If you are uncomfortable with any of this please do not continue and just click away.

* * *

Bakugou was a short fuse. He was a fuse ready to blow up. He really was personality and quirk in all.

Getting mad at the simplest remarks and pissy if someone made a smart comment on anything related to him. The years hadn't changed him much. 5 Years to be exact since the whole villain kidnapping.

Villains had tried to hire him to be on their side. Even though he still yells at people to die, everyone knows how hard he works to become the number one hero. Especially now that he is in training. Despite being in training he still got taken to missions.

 **...**

Bakugou had woken up to his alarm shouting for him to wake up. Waking up in the morning was never a problem for him.

Dragging his weary body to the bathroom the mirror greeted him with a bundle of messy ash blond hair and a scowling expression. Beside possessing such a great quirk his arrogant, aggressive and violent behavior was also a trait of his.

During the rescue missions, civilians never could believe that the hero in front of their eyes, in fact, was a real hero. But in the end, it was Bakugou Katsuki who saved them and for that, they overlooked his many flaws.

Refreshing himself Bakugou left the bathroom getting dressed. Putting on a black tank top, which hugged him in the right places, green baggy pants along with black combat shoes he left the house.

Smoking. At first, it was out of curiosity but now it as impossible without it. It was the main for leaving the house. Walking down the same busy road to reach the store on the corner of the street of the big city without noticing the green piercing eyes that followed his every step.

 **...**

How was the sweet saying? Years change you. And that is what happened to Izuku Midoriya.

The dream to become a hero shattered with a point in his life taking a huge twist.

Finally seeing what Shigaraki and Stain saw.

And so he had disappeared the last 5 years.

With slow, heavy steps out from the shadow of the alleyway, his eyes followed the blond hair that he would recognize even blind.

"Hello, Kacchan~ Long time not seen."

Legs abruptly stopping, Bakugou twirled his body around as if he had just been caught in the middle of a crime act.

"Deku?... What! Since when are you back you damn nerd?"

Crimson eyes wandered up and down the other's body taking note of the suit which looked to be worth more than a good car.

"And what is up with those fancy clothes?"

"What kind of way is it to greet your old friend? Back? I always have been here." So this was how the teachers had played out his disappearance. Moved to another city? Eh?

Smiling Midoriya leaned forward letting his finger trail down Bakugou's cleavage to the end of the v-line.

"Have I changed? Kacchan~?"

The crimson eyes didn't stop wandering and followed the finger trailing down half of his torso.

"Obviously you have. Since when were you able to afford shit so classy." Eyes locked the target and his hand went up grabbing the finger that left a hot trail on his skin.

"The air around you has changed." Letting the detail out that it is a terrifying kind.

A smile spread on the freckled boys face shivering at the way he gripped his finger.

Pulling his finger out of the spiky-haired hand, he let it wander around and gripped him by the neck pulling him closer so that his mouth was lined up with his ear.

"One by one. I will answer them one by one. For now, just relax and don't let your guard down." Midoriya looked at his face his smile even wider now with a faint blush on his freckled cheeks. If Bakugou wouldn't know better he would have thought that Deku was related to that crazy Toga bitch.

The reason why the blond had shown no reaction yet was that shock went through his body slowing down his thinking and reaction process. In any other situation, the other would have already been blown away by now. But when he came back to himself Midoriya had already pulled away humming while walking back inside the alleyway into the darkness.

In the blink of an eye, he had disappeared leaving a confused Bakugou behind.

What was the meaning behind this strange, short encounter?

Where did you come from? Where did you go?

Shaking off the strange feeling, for now, he returned back to his routine with an uneasy feeling nagging in the back of his mind.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Also available on AO3! Same Username or search for the tag Hero of Hell!**_


	2. Chapter - The Plan

"Listen Bakugou. No reckless actions. This is a dangerous mission from an unknown organization. Meaning we have no information and only go to gather information." His supervisor said raising his sausage formed finger to underline his words.

"The second I notice that you don't listen to my orders I will not hesitate to suspend you from the next missions no matter how good you are. If you got that then get ready now. We are leaving shortly."

Letting out an annoyed sigh Bakugou waved his hand around.

"Yeah yeah, just go to get information. Although if I fucking have too I will fight. You guys need my sorry ass day and night with all the stupid villain activity around right now."

Grumbling he changed into his hero costume and joined the team afterward.

It wouldn't take long and soon he would have his own agency and not just be a stupid sidekick. For now, he had to swallow. Endure it and make sure to rise to the top.

 **...**

Reaching a big building both in height and width, each of them got handed a small earpiece.

Turning it on Bakugou put it on and was about to make his way inside as a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Don't go head first in. If something happens reach us first. Even if it is a single villain. Don't risk it, Bakugou!" With that warning, his supervisor left.

Rolling his eyes Bakugou waste no time and entered the building. Each of them was on their own. That made the information gathering easier. With silent steps, his hands in mid-air in case someone attacked he walked around. That's when he heard some sort of mumbling in the room down the floor with the door wide open as if it was an invitation.

"They wouldn't be stupid enough to leave the door wide open." He may be hot-headed and just go head first into every mess but he wasn't stupid. Once again he felt a hand on his shoulder which spun him once clockwise.

"DIE!" Is all he yelled using his quirk to blow whoever was behind him away but he had blown nothing away than mere air with his eyes widening.

Suddenly his eyes went wide when he found himself in a room, in the middle of a circle made out of villains. All of them were staring at them. Each of them ready to strike if he did more than even breathing in the wrong way.

The room fell silent. Only to be broken by the heavy footsteps. It was as if every sound was suddenly blocked. The sound of his racing heart was replaced by the footsteps. Turning around two of the Villains stepped aside to let the one who had been lingering in the shadows pass.

"Kacchan. I'm glad to see you again." Stepping closer to the blond he stood there. Having this crazy smile on his lips again.

Going into a defensive stance, his eyes circled around before locking themselves with Deku's. Upon seeing him closer he noticed that he was now taller and had the side of his hair swept back.

"What the fuck is the meaning of this Deku..." Knowing he couldn't take them all on at once he could try to escape, but his ego wouldn't let him.

"Young Bakugo! Do not worry. Why? Because I am here!" Maniac laughter echoed in the room putting a lunatic smile on every villain around them. Midoriya caught himself wiping a tear from his eye, staining the tip of his glove.

Bakugou's eye started twitching taking a step back from the other. There was no escape. Fucking great! Deku acted like a crazy lunatic whose next move is unpredictable.

"Do not panic.." Midoriya could see the small hint of fear behind Bakugou's eyes. His arms opened wide walking in for a hug.

"Don't you fucking come near me.." He gave back as a retort his hand quickly going up to the earpiece to push the button to communicate so his team would know what is up. Midoriya narrowed his eyes and with a quick movement grabbed the blonds wrist before he could even reach his ear. With his free hand, he reached forward taking the earpiece and crushing it in his palm.

"I don't like being taken for stupid Kacchan." Pulling the smaller male towards his chest, looking past him he nodded at one of the villains who threw an anesthesia syringe right into his hand. Bakugou may be good in combat and have quick reflexes but Midoriya movements were faster. And in less than a second, the needle pierced through his jugular*.

"Sweet dreams Kacchan."

Gasping sharply Bakugou gritted his teeth trying to lift his arm to blow him away but the anesthesia already kicked in.

"Stupid fucking... Deku.." Hoping that at least someone from his team got the message he slumped into his arms.

"You there! Use your quirk and put up an illusion. Keep them at bay. The rest of you make sure that we aren't followed." Midoriya said picking hisBakugo up and turning to another of his underlings.

"Your teleportation quirk is really handy. Now take us back." The same man that had teleported Bakugou into the room was now helping Midoriya get away from the scene.

"Now we are together again Kachan! You and me! Forever!" Laughing uncontrollably they disappeared.

 **...**

In order for him not to use his quirk, he put wristbands around his wrist which prevented the use of the quirk. Originally it was someone's quirk similar to that of Eraser Head. But with a bit of tip and tricks, he managed to steal their quirk and work it inside their newest technology. Although this was just a prototype and the only one.

"Kacchan.. my Kacchan is back!" Midoriya said while wrapping his arms around his neck, nuzzling him smiling.

 **An hour later**

Crimson eyes slowly fluttering open, taking in their surrounding and closing back again. Swish! Bakougou sat up straight after registering what had happened and taking in his surroundings. Where the fuck was he?! Wanting to quickly stand up to escape a hand despite being gently pushed him forcefully back before making their way up to cup his cheeks.

"Shh... it's alright. No need to panic. I am here. No one will be able to hurt you," Smiling Midoriya continued "Have you missed me. Kacchan?"

Looking confused as hell at the other he opened his mouth to speak but closed it back again. How the fuck was he supposed to answer that?

Looking around he noticed the very well decorated room and just by looking at the furniture you could already smell the expensive scent coming from it.

"What the hell is this Deku?" Gritting his teeth in annoyance he tried sitting up again but Midoriya wasn't letting him.

"You are now with me that is. My precious diamond Kacchan is with me now."

"What the fuck happened to you since school!" Baring his hand he was ready to blow the damn Nerd away but noticed quickly that the rush of his quirk wasn't there. Horrified he looked at his own hands.

"Don't look so scared Kacchan. These wristbands are just blocking your quirk. One of my underlings has a quirk. And I used it and transferring it to these pretty things on your wrist. He is quirkless now but it was worth it." Bakugou realized that Midoriya was in his own damn world. When did he change so much? What caused the change?

"Why are you doing all of this Deku?" Saying the name as if he just spat poison, crimson eyes glared up burning with a fire of wrath.

Midoriya, however, was unfazed by that fire. It was the opposite. It turned him on as a shiver went down his spine smiling from ear to ear.

"Because I love Kacchan." Getting on top of him he took his gloves off and touched the revealed chest under him letting out a pleasing hum. "You always had a love for deep V collars didn't you~?" Just like their first encounter, Midoriya ran his finger down the line.

This time it was Bakugou who shivered.

* * *

 **A/N**  
 **Please bear with me. I have a hard time always adding here chapters. I keep creating new Doc Managers for each chapter and don't know how correct that** is ! **T** u T

 **You can also read it on AO3 with the key tag: Hero Of Hell**


	3. Chapter - Body Heat

"God Kacchan... Your body is so hot." Having his hands pinned above his head Midoriya leaned down letting his tongue run down Bakugou's chest who squirmed around trying to struggle free from Deku's iron grip.

"Let go you, damn nerd!" Arching his back up in order to get the taller male off of himself it was without success.

"Kacchan.. just be good and stop resisting." Putting more of his body weight onto the smaller male pressing his back flat to the mattress.

Holding his arms still above his head by his wrist he slid his other freehand inside the decollete. His finger rubbed the yet to harden bud circling it while making sure to watch Bakugou's face turn into a dark red complementing his eyes.

"Don't touch me and get away!" Snapping out of the short-lived embarrassment he used more force and managed to turn on his stomach crawling away desperately.

"Kacchan! Seeing you so desperate crawl for help.. turns me on!" By now he had reached the headboard of the fucking big bed before his face got stuffed into the pillows with the feeling of hot fingers tightly on his neck. Using his left hand Deku was pressing his index and thumb into Bakugou's sterno muscle in order to make sure he wouldn't be able to move.

"Kacchan. Clothes. Take them off." How the fuck does that shithead expect him to be able to take his clothes off in this position? Not that he would.

"Get off of me fucking Deku!... I will kill you!" Yelling only resulted in the curly haired male to lean over his back and bury his nose into the side of his neck sniffing and panting like some sick animal.

Bakugou could clearly feel something pressing against his thigh. Hoping it wasn't what he thought it was he still tried to wriggle out of his grip Midoriya was holding him down and that in the worst position. with his neck only paining more in that position.

With his mouth close to the blonde's ear he opened his mouth, "Kacchan~" Just hearing his name he could feel the arousal dripping off his tongue along with mad lust.

What he hadn't expected was the tightening of the other's grip.

"I don't want to hurt you Kacchan.." Lips grazed the sensitive skin under it, leaving an invisible trail of markings before teeth bored their way into the flesh. "Take your clothes off."

The voice in the back of his mind was telling him that no matter what he did he would still end up naked. And he preferred his clothes undamaged than rather ripped by Deku. So ever so slowly he moved his hands taking his clothes off which proved to be a real challenge with the grip still lingering on his neck.

Sliding his hero costume off butterfly kisses were placed down his neck. Midoriya surprisingly showed a lot of patience while he was stripping. And after a good damn half hour, he was naked. Naked.

"Kacchan so obedient!" Pupils dilating they wandered up, down, to the side to everywhere he could see skin. Leaning down the naked body under his grip was soon kissed, licked, bitten and smelled.

"Ah! Kacchan! I think I will just come from smelling you!"

"Stop it... Deku stop it." He did not want to sound so desperate while glaring with hatred-filled eyes at him. Yet at the same, time the anxiety was to be seen in them. "My neck hurts..."

Deciding to play dumb he smiled.

"Why does it hurt? I will do my best to make the pain stop."

"Are you shitting me, damn Nerd? My neck hurts from how hard you are holding it and how forceful you are!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I would never hurt Kacchan on purpose!" For a moment the pressure on his neck was gone giving Bakugou a minute to relax. In a matter of seconds, he was turned over laying on his back with hands under each of his thighs as his legs were spread apart. His most private part exposed to a sick smile.

Once the cold air hit his member a soft gasp escaped his lips. With all his might he tried closing his legs to which Midoriya responded by spreading them further apart.

Midoriya starred at him. No. At his lower part. Yeah, that was more accurate. Crimson eyes watched as Midoriya's tongue danced along his own lower lip. Green eyes preying on the body below him and slowly reaching out making him flinch. Why the fuck did he just flinch!?

"Kacchan!~" Taking Bakugou's hand he guided it to his crotch with his hard-on pressing against his now too tight pants and the palm of Bakugou's hand.

"Can you feel how much I missed you? Can you? No one can love Kacchan like I can do." Moving his hand from his crotch to the waistline of his pants crimson eyes went wide quick to realize what was about to happen he tried to take his hand away before he was to touch the other in his pants.

Too late.

Hand grazing his childhood friends long length, Breath hitching in his throat yet he couldn't do anything. The shock had settled in from the start. Midoriya's grip on his neck was not even 1 percent he had used.

"Deku. This is wrong." Gritting his teeth his hand went out of the warm, disgusting wall of fabric and skin (and pubes).

"This is alright. After all, I'm just showing my love for Kacchan." Face disappearing from the explosive boy's sight he soon felt a warm breath on his member followed by a tongue.

"Kacchan's delicious smell! Kacchan! Kacchan! KACCHAN!" Like a chant, he repeated his name. Baring his teeth Midoriya bit down on his inner thigh hard enough to leave blood trickling down the same way fresh tears trickled down Bakugou's cheek. His own hands shot down burying themselves in green curls, tugging and pulling in hopes to get him away. Not able to stop the pain in the sensitive area made him aggressive and feel so helpless.

"S-stop!" Hissing he tried sitting up and the result was simply his head hitting the pillow with his arms pinned to the side this time.

Risking a look forward Bakugou came face to face with Midoriya. Feeling a friction he bit back a moan.

"Kacchan~ Look what I prepared for you! I have been waiting so long for this day!" Reaching under the pillows near the headboard he pulled out a bottle of lube.

"Soon we will become one and then nothing will be able to separate us!"

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter too!~

I really would be happy about some comments on how you liked it so far _(:3」∠)_


	4. Chapter - United

Being shown the bottle of lube Bakugou Katsuki knew that the horror show was to start. Stop him. Somehow he had to stop him.

"Deku quit!" Struggling against the grip on his wrist Bakugou tried to move away. His movements were panic-stricken probably from the many times before he had struggled with the result that he didn't manage to get away just like now.

"This is rape!" Controlling his breathing for a moment he yelled at the freckled boy.

Midoriya's eyes grew in irritation as he yelled back: "No! No, no, no NO!" For some reason, he was panicking. In his own way. "I would never do something like that! I will make sure that Kacchan enjoys it! And if Kacchan enjoys it, it's not rape!"

Taking a moment himself he calmed down speaking in a gentle, soft tone.

"Kacchan. Get on your hand and knees." Bakugou didn't know what to do once again in this situation. His hands were pinned he couldn't use his quirk.  
He was exposed and naked. He felt hopeless. Giving no reaction Midoriya spoke again.

"Kacchan. I don't want to hurt you." Voice so soft... so modulated. You could taste the honey dripping from his voice covering his actions.

Gulping the blonde shook his head not wanting to get on all fours. "No..." Weak. That is how his will was right now. How far could he go?... The hands from his wrist shifted all around his body forcing him into the position the stronger male had wanted him to be in.

"Kacchan if you don't stay in this position I will have to force and hurt you. I don't want that." Midoriya's voice turned tremulous with excitement. Breath heaving hands slowly extending only to cup two perfect round cheeks. "Such a cute little butt!" Laughing his hands started kneading the two cheeks.

At this point, Bakugou couldn't hide the blush creeping up his face as he whimpered. "W-wait...stop it." Turning his head he growled at Midoriya. "Stop touching me!"

"But it's so beautiful... Kacchan's butt.." Spreading his buttocks Midoriya leaned in licking his entrance while reaching from underneath and giving his member a stroke.

His tongue danced gleefully up and down is opening letting out satisfied sighs. While Midoriya had the time of his life Bakugou felt humiliated down to his core. The feeling was so strange but pleasing at the same time! Hating himself for having thoughts like that his hands gripped the sheets under him.

I will make you feel better. I won't wait long!" Pulling away he took the lube squeezing a generous amount on his hand.

With his index finger, he slowly circled the little gaping hole which kept opening and closing. Stopping his finger in the center of this hole he pushed it inside, forcing it past the muscle ring.

"Ahh! Shit...!" Groaning at the uncomfortable feeling Bakugou tried to move away as a hand on is stopped him from moving away.

"Can't have you escaping when the fun is about to start." Gritting his teeth he looked back at his childhood friend. "Take your fucking finger out! It feels horrible! Take it out!"

Slap! A sharp pain on his right buttocks silenced him. Midoriya had used more strength than intended to.

"Shh... I will change it now. I will make sure it will be only pleasure!" Biting the sheets the finger slowly started to thrust in and out of him. The slow pace wasn't kept for long and reached deeper inside with each thrust. The sensation with each time the long slender finger slid out grew with each thrust. Shit! He didn't want to enjoy this! And he didn't when he felt a second finger sliding inside wasting no time scissoring his insides.

"W-wait...that feels weird."

"Kacchan is still a virgin... I'm so glad.." Ignoring his statement his fingers just went further apart. "It looks beautiful inside of you!" Keeping his fingers apart he held them for a minute before going back to thrusting them straight inside and repeating the action to ensure that Bakugou was properly stretched. But there was no reaction from his beloved Kacchan. Instead, the boy had his face pressed into the pillow holding back any sound that threatened to come out.

"I know how to make you beg and writhe." After his words, the third finger followed and this time he bent and twirled them around inside of him reaching deep down into his rectum where he soon pressed down inside the inner wall which had Bakugou shooting up with a gasp and arching back. Using this opportunity Midoriya leaned over his back licking down his spine. Sending shiver after shiver down his spine.

"What the fuck was that..." A confused moan left him as Midoriya pulled his finger out again just to thrust them right against that spot. Just to pull more moans out of the blond he kept hitting that spot. That fucker, of course, did that on purpose.

"More.. moan more Kacchan! It's such a beautiful sound. Make me happy!" And once Bakugo's moan hit his ears did he slide his finger deeper inside.

With trembling lips, he bit down on them to prevent himself letting out any more humiliating sounds as his ass got toyed by Deku. In a slow motion, the fingers got pulled out just to go back inside the opposite speed.

"Wait... Ah!" Shuddering in pleasure his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he ended up cumming onto the sheets. The strength in his arms and legs gave out letting him slump onto the mattress. The ecstasy was short-lived when it settled into him that he came just from having his ass played with. Death was more than welcome to come and take him. After he killed that bastard Deku!

The fingers were slowly removed from inside of him and only that mattered. Turning on his back Bakugou closed his eyes resting. How foolish to think that it would end here.

Zip! Eyes shooting open his head snapped up realizing what the other was doing.

"No... nononono!" Crawling backward while maintaining eye contact with the crazy look he had of obsession. Bakugou had no idea what to do with everything going on. His mind was crashing like a virus had entered it

Midoriya grabbed him by the ankles pulling him back putting his body weight on him to make it impossible for him to escape.

"I will be gentle.." Is all he whispered before sliding inside of him with a slow pleasing groan and in one motion.

"Finally! I'm finally inside of Kacchan!" Moaning right into Bakugo's ear he pushed him flat to the mattress and wrapped his legs around his own waist.

Bakugou looked at the ceiling his face contorted into pain as he felt the other inside him. Whimpering he struggled hurting himself in the process. The dick inside him was nothing to be compared to three fingers. Opening stretched widely around Deku's member. The little glimpse he had caught of his cock told him that Deku was an average size but thick.

"Kacchan... Relax. Take deep breaths and let them back out." Not even noticing that he was holding his breath he breathed out. Strong arms wrapped around him, followed by a soft whisper in his ear that told him to relax over and over again. Not able to help himself he melted a bit in his arms after hearing the affectionate way in his voice. Only a bit did he relax.

"That's it Kacchan. Just relax. You are such a good boy." Taking his earlobe in his mouth he ran his tongue along it before softly nibbling, hoping it would help his Kacchan to distract him from the pain.

Midoriya was true to his word. He didn't want to hurt his Kacchan. That's why he showed patience.

Pulling slowly out his hips moved forward again. Slowly.. Bakugou wouldn't get used to his length in just mere minutes or even a day. But it was possible to make this less painful.

"You will soon start feeling good Kacchan. I promise. Now, be a good boy and open your mouth for me." Bakugou was gripping for dear life onto Deku. It was painful and that dulled his senses. It was as if he was in a trance from the whole pain and blood rushing.

Looking up after that command he slowly opened his mouth but still was hesitant. Which only turned Deku on more seeing how obedient his beloved was.

Burying his member ball deep inside he stayed like that collecting saliva in his mouth. One hand slid gently up taking his chin between his thumb and index finger to make sure he wouldn't have any chance to dodge what he was planning to do. Midoriya opened his mouth after feeling a good amount of saliva in his mouth. Letting his tongue hang out letting the spit slide down his tongue right into Bakugo's mouth.

"Swallow." Was the only command given.

With his chin between Midoriya's thumb and index finger, it was impossible to turn his head. A little splat was heard and Bakugou closed his mouth. Feeling the warm, thick, slimy water-like substance in his mouth made him almost puke. Disgusting. Is all he thought as he swallowed.

Midoriya smiled satisfied seeing Bakugou's Adam's apple go up and down indicating the swallowing.

"Now open your mouth again."

* * *

Another Chapter. I don't know if I will keep this up here. Might delete it.


	5. Chapter - Update

I will discontinue the story here.

If you want to continue reading it, you can do so on AO3

Username: SuzuAmeda

Story Name: Hero Of Hell

Key Tag: HOH (but first you have to get on the category of My hero academia fanfictions)


End file.
